Mullo
|abilities = Multitude Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} is the kwami of 'Multiplication'https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1182913521945694208 who is connected to the Mouse Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With their power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a mouse-themed superhero. They are currently dormant in their Miraculous in Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis". Mullo becomes active in "Kwamibuster" when Marinette Dupain-Cheng borrows the Mouse Miraculous to become Multimouse, while wearing the other Miraculouses but uses Mullo's as her main one, so she could save Tikki and Plagg, and the other captured Kwamis, from the titular villain. Appearance Mullo is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall and is light gray with a small body, two whiskers and a thin tail. They have pink eyes and gray ears with the insides being pink. Abilities Mullo can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. They can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than them. As a kwami, Mullo is able to transform the holder of the Mouse Miraculous into a mouse-themed superhero. Mullo can grant the wielder of the Mouse Miraculous the power of Multitude, which allows them to divide themselves into multiple smaller individuals and fuse back into one. The smaller individuals can also fuse powers with other kwamis and create hybrid wielders (such as Multifox, Multicat, and Multibug). History Before Season 2 When the concept of multiplication came into existence, Mullo came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, she and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When their Miraculous was not being worn, Mullo was dormant in the Mouse Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Mullo was dormant in the Mouse Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Mullo was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the other kwamis, and they were excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. The kwami marveled at the gift Tikki brought, a marker, and played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Mullo got into position in an effort to contact him, but the kwamis contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, the kwamis shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. They realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and Tikki and Plagg's wielders would be in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Mullo was dormant in the Mouse Miraculous. In "Kwamibuster", after Tikki and Plagg had been captured by titular villain her Miraculous was activated by Marinette to have her become Multimouse. Along with the other Kwamis and the powers of Multitde and fusion of Miraculous, they were able to save Tikki and Plagg, deakumatize Ms. Mendeleiev and keep the heroes' identities safe. Upon defusing Mullo and the other kwamis praised Ladybug as the plan was a success and returned to Miracle Box and Master Fu. In "Miracle Queen", she was activated alongside Stompp, Roaar, Ziggy, Daizzi, Barkk, Orikko, and Fluff, by Queen Bee with the intent to use them against Ladybug and Cat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, they collectively withhold their transformation phrases. Upon hearing Wang Fu give his title she and the others tell him not to do it but Wang does so with the Miracle Box changing. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off their respective miraculouses, and they, alongside their kwamis, are returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Mullo was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Thomas Astruc revealed their name on Twitter on November 11, 2018.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062115576947097606 * Mice are symbols for many things, including success, ambition, kindness, and resourcefulness. * The mouse��(鼠) is the first animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Mullo's name is a reference to mulot, a French word for "field mouse." ** Mullo's name was originally "Toppo" (based on the Italian word for mouse, topo) before being changed during development. ** Mullo's original name was accidentally used in one scene of the English dub of "Kwamibuster". de:Mullo es:Mullo fr:Mullo pl:Mullo pt-br:Mullo ru:Мулло Category:Characters Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters